Bajo mi piel
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: ONE-SHOT Posterior al 7x19. "Rick la besa, vertiendo en ese gesto toda la pasión que sólo Kate despierta en él y que nunca se apaga del todo. Al principio sólo es un roce de labios, tan suave como erótico… Una provocación en toda regla con la que la incita a querer más, a pedir más, a exigir todo lo que él sea capaz de darle". ADVERTENCIA: Clasificado como M por precaución.


**_Porque una escena como la última de "Habeas Corpse" no podía quedarse sin una continuación. Y porque no podía defraudar la confianza de quien tiene fe ciega en mis capacidades. Esto es para ti._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Este one-shot está clasificado como M más como precaución, pero NO es explícito. Espero lo disfruten._**

**_Castle es propiedad de ABC y Andrew Marlowe._**

* * *

**BAJO MI PIEL.**

_Because I've got you under my skin…yes I got you under my skin…_

Los últimos compases de la melodía rebotan en las paredes del baño, cubiertas éstas ya de múltiples y diminutas gotas que el vapor va creando conforme los minutos pasan y los tonos ricos de la voz de Sinatra los envuelven como un halo mágico. Los enamorados, ahora sí a solas, desnudos, donde nadie los ve ni los escucha, desempeñan la rutina que se ha vuelto perfecta a punta de práctica y de su íntima complicidad.

Un giro perfectamente ejecutado y Rick vuelve a tener a Kate entre sus brazos, cerca…muy cerca, labio a labio y piel a piel. Y basta un instante para que la dinámica cambie, para que el ambiente pase repentinamente de ser juguetón a ser meramente sensual. Hay demasiado en el breve espacio que separa sus miradas y sus bocas. Días completos de tensión y temores contenidos debido a la coreografía que tendrían que presentar ante el público, que a Kate la tenía al borde del colapso nervioso y que, finalmente, no se llevó a cabo gracias que tiene por marido al ser más considerado y protector del mundo. Hoy sabe Kate, una vez más y cómo tantas veces le ha quedado claro, que no hay nada en este mundo que Rick no esté dispuesto a sacrificar, a resolver, a prevenir, con tal de mantenerla a salvo hasta de sus propios demonios…esos de los que ni siquiera se atreve a hablarle por vergüenza y porque no quiere ser menos ante sus ojos. Cómo si hubiera manera en esta vida de que eso pudiera pasar. Ese hombre maravilloso la ama con locura, con defectos, con fallos, con debilidades y miedos; con todo lo que ella es y no es. Y resulta ser absolutamente correspondido. No hay palabras que alcancen a expresar la magnitud del amor de la musa por el artista. Pero ella confía en que las miradas, las sonrisas, las caricias y los besos sean suficientes para expresar todo lo que las palabras no pueden.

En ese segundo en que Kate está así, pegada al cuerpo desnudo del que es su razón de ser, perdida en el azul de sus ojos y en la adoración de su mirada, con el agua tibia resbalando por su piel acalorada y los acordes de la música envolviéndolos en una burbuja de seducción y anhelo, en ese instante todo lo demás se borra y sólo ocupa su mente el amor por quien se ha convertido en su todo, la gratitud por ser la depositaria aquéllo que sólo Richard Castle –su esposo- puede darle. Se miran como dos locos enamorados, regalándose esa sonrisa que nada más comparten entre ellos y para ellos y, de pronto, atrás quedan los rituales de arte bajo la ducha, las competencias frustradas y el pánico escénico. Desaparece todo lo que no tenga que ver con el calor abrasador que se genera en el centro e irradia por cada poro hasta casi confundirse con el vapor de agua que invade el cuarto de baño. Durante la breve pausa que se interpone entre Sinatra y Marvin Gaye, el silencio se hace y la pasión contenida se desata. Pero no como un vendaval; no como la tempestad que arrastra, furiosa y salvaje…sino como la marea en calma que chapotea contra las rocas en golpes suaves y constantes.

La mano de Rick, que descansa sobre las caderas de su mujer, se mueve unos pocos centímetros hasta extenderse cuan amplia es a lo largo de su espalda baja, mientras que la que se mantenía enlazada con la de Kate, para efectos de su rutina de baile, ahora se posa con delicadeza en los pómulos sonrosados, trazando círculos con el pulgar; viajando luego hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello para acercarla hasta cruzar el vacío que queda entre sus bocas. Así, sujetándola por la cintura y la cabeza, enhebrando sus dedos en el cabello castaño empapado por el agua caliente, Rick la besa, vertiendo en ese gesto toda la pasión que sólo Kate despierta en él y que nunca se apaga del todo. Al principio sólo es un roce de labios, tan suave como erótico…una provocación en toda regla con la que la incita a querer más, a pedir más, a exigir todo lo que él sea capaz de darle.

_…Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be? I'm askin' you, baby to get it on with me. I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push…_

El particular timbre de voz de Marvin Gaye llena ahora el ambiente ya de por sí cargado de sensualidad, como una perfecta pieza de fondo para la danza que ahora esos dos ejecutan de forma magistral. El roce suave se profundiza; cada parte de la boca se involucra en la rutina con la que se complacen los amantes. Rick, con conocida destreza, parte los labios de ella para abrirse camino, humedeciéndolos, mordiéndolos con ternura, fundiéndose con su mujer a través del estrecho contacto. Si pasan segundos o minutos perdidos en sus besos, a ninguno de los dos le importa; la noción del lugar y del tiempo se volvió bruma que enajena sus cerebros embotados por el delirio y el deseo. Insensiblemente ha ido empujándola contra los mosaicos de la pared, atrapándola entre ésta y el muro de su sólida anatomía. Desprende sus extremidades del cuerpo femenino sólo para apoyarse con ambos brazos sobre la pared, cada mano a uno de los lados de la cabeza de ella, cuyo cuello se arquea al tiempo que, con sus dedos entre el cabello corto y oscuro, lo obliga a pasear sus labios por la piel de su garganta, por el sensible punto que se esconde tras el lóbulo de su oreja, por la clavícula… Exigiéndole con palabras que la haga oscilar entre el placer y el dolor, usando sus dientes para lograr ese complicado equilibrio. Él no puede menos que complacerla con mordiscos suaves, inofensivos y fugaces a los que luego compensa con besos peregrinos.

Pero las exigencias de la musa no cesan, así como tampoco el perpetuo deseo del escritor de concederle hasta el último de los deseos, de satisfacer hasta la menor de las necesidades, de cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos. Kate sigue guiando su cabeza con rumbo al sur, donde sus pechos se yerguen con el arqueo de su espalda, rogando en silencio por una atención que anhelan desesperadamente. Y Rick cede sin titubeos, siguiendo con besos de fuego el territorio trazado, recorrido y conquistado una y mil veces. Ya situado en ese promisorio terreno, es un auténtico homenaje el que sus labios rinden a la más hermosa de las curvas de su anatomía; a esas prominencias en las que gusta de perderse mientras las colma de besos hambrientos, de caricias ardientes, de marcas que sólo ellos dos conocen. Su boca se deleita probando, saboreando, disfrutando esas puntas como si se tratara de dos deliciosos caramelos, hasta que la siente tensarse en tanto que de su boca emerge un gemido ronco de pasión y ansias de más. Es tal la intensidad de su deseo, que siente Kate como su corazón se acelera, sus inhalaciones se entrecortan, su sangre galopa hirviente como un río de lava que corre hacia la zona media de su cuerpo y se concentra ahí, palpitante, caliente, impaciente por hallar la liberación. La destreza de Rick para tocarla y encenderla es tal, que en pocos minutos y con pocos movimientos la tiene donde quiere: a punto de alcanzar el nirvana por gracia nada más que de la magia que está obrando entre sus montañas y su valle.

En medio de sonoros gemidos de placer, vuelve a guiarlo con determinación hacia sus labios, sólo para ganar tiempo, para retomar un mínimo de calma y evitar que la atención que prodiga a su pecho la haga alcanzar su meta apenas a mitad de la jornada. La conoce demasiado bien, la ama con la pericia suficiente como para ponerla al límite sin necesidad de mucho. Rick prácticamente la adivina, la deduce, se anticipa a sus pensamientos y necesidades. Vuelve a sumergirla en las alturas –por paradójico que parezca- a través de un beso prolongado y sensual con el que la hace olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Y cuando el placer le obnubila los sentidos, entonces las manos de su esposo se unen a la aventura y la hoguera alcanza proporciones insospechadas. Sus dedos ahora trabajan donde antes estuvo su boca; presionan, pinzan, rosan, incendian cada tramo de piel oscura y clara; y nuevos sonidos, desesperados y anhelantes, escapan de la garganta de Kate, mientras con sus uñas araña la espalda ancha, mojada, cálida. Lo necesita, lo desea, no cree poder aguantar más. Casi quisiera rogar, suplicar, exigir hasta que él le dé lo que necesita y donde lo necesita; pero no hay piedad…no todavía.

La mano derecha de Rick abandona su pecho para bajar, acariciando a su paso el costado, el abdomen, la cadera, hasta alcanzar su derriere, para luego recrearse en esa pronunciada y deliciosa hondonada y apretar, palmear, cubrir con su mano amplia las subyugantes prominencias que se tensan ante sus audaces manipulaciones.

El beso se prolonga, ahonda, enerva; la mano izquierda complace sus pechos, mientras que la derecha se pasea osadamente desde sus sinuosa espalda baja hasta su bajo vientre; la parte interior de sus muslos que tiemblan ante el embate que promete la llegada a la tierra prometida. La impaciencia crece, los labios masculinos vuelven al cuello de Kate que se ofrece sin reserva mientras sus propios labios beben gotas de agua en cada tramo de piel que encuentran en su camino, y sus manos estrujan, exploran, atrapan, envuelven, descubren, enardecen lo que tienen a su alcance.

_…You're an angel dressed in armor; you're the fair in every fight. You're my life and my safe harbor, where the sun sets every night…_

Como un eco distante alcanzan a percibirse las maravillosas letras de Michael Bublé, interpretadas con maestría; perfectamente acordes al momento, al lugar, a quienes consuman su amor a través del acto más sublime del que dos seres humanos son capaces.

Entonces, de la nada, algo muy parecido a un grito primitivo emerge desde lo más profundo de Kate cuando siente la mano de su amante hundiéndose en su centro húmedo y pulsante. Las caricias son tan íntimas, tan diestras, tan ardientes, que no cree poder contenerse más. Una potente explosión empieza a gestarse en su vientre; el despegue está cerca y lo necesita a él a su lado para volar juntos hacia dimensiones desconocidas. Sus piernas se separan de forma automática ante el exquisito asalto, y los dedos de Rick obran maravillas en su refugio más oculto. Con cada movimiento preciso y hábil, Kate se aferra con más fuerza a los bíceps de su esposo, apalancándose para no deslizarse ahora que siente que sus miembros no la sostienen, debilitados por las sensaciones arrebatadoras de las que es presa gracias a lo que Rick está haciendo entre sus muslos. Cada gemido es recogido con un beso sediento que se vuelve salvaje a medida que las caderas femeninas empujan en busca de mayor fricción y de un desenlace por el que, ahora mismo, daría la vida. En los músculos de su abdomen siente la prueba vigorosa de que su amado está tan en el límite como lo está ella. Y de pronto ya no puede más; necesita tenerlo prisionero en sus honduras antes de que exploten de placer, víctimas sólo de sus manos y sus labios insaciables e inquietos. Se acerca al oído de su esposo para susurrarle y hacer oír sus intenciones en medio del rugido del agua al golpear el suelo y de la música que sigue reproduciéndose como un armonioso testigo de su primera sesión de esta noche.

Basta una frase emitida como un murmullo para que Rick se haga cargo y dé el último paso que los disparará hasta el mismísimo paraíso. Sus mentes están embotadas a estas alturas. Más que respira,r jadean. Los pensamientos coherentes dejaron de producirse hace mucho rato para privilegiar a los instintos, a las sensaciones poderosa y casi tóxicas, a los impulsos primitivos que, ahora mismo, en un instante de locura, los llevan a alinear sus cuerpos sin falla ni error de cálculo. Rick la sostiene por detrás, justo de ahí donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre y, en un único y habilidoso movimiento, la levanta, entrando hasta donde ella más lo desea, usando la pared como palanca para arremeter contra ella en el más erótico de los sentidos. Las piernas de Kate se enredan alrededor de la cintura de su marido como si la vida se le fuera en ello; su cabeza está echada hacia atrás, permitiéndole a sus labios el acceso a las erógenas zonas de su cuello y de debajo de sus orejas; sus brazos, largos y firmes, se enlazan tras su nuca, asiéndose a él como a un tesoro preciado. Ninguno de los dos va a durar mucho y lo saben; las sensaciones son enajenantes, enervantes, demasiado agudas como para lograr la proeza de prolongar lo inminente. Los sonidos guturales nacidos de la pasión se entremezclan con el del agua que sigue fluyendo y con los acordes de "Sun of Sunday" de James Blunt. Un par de minutos más; caderas pujantes y vigorosas presionando, embistiendo, prodigando todo el placer que espera aquélla que lo recibe dichosa y dispuesta… Entonces el clímax llega, trepidante, triunfante, espectacular. Tras los párpados cerrados se ven miles de fuegos artificiales que estallan al mismo tiempo; la anhelada liberación es obtenida y los amantes se abrazan una vez más, sonrojados, satisfechos, felices, dejando que el agua que empieza a enfriarse los traiga plácidamente de vuelta desde las alturas a las que acaban de viajar juntos.

Rick deposita con todo cuidado a su esposa sobre el piso. Las piernas de ambos tiemblan por el esfuerzo y las respiraciones aun son irregulares, pero en sus labios no hay sino sonrisas plenas; dulzura y veneración en sus miradas. No se desenlazan, sólo se acomodan a la nueva posición y vuelven a estrecharse, besándose otra vez, moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía que enmarca uno de esos tantos momentos perfectos que sólo pueden experimentar quienes tienen el privilegio de hacer el amor con mucho más que sólo el cuerpo.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer. Les agradeceré muchísimo sus reviews. Un abrazo desde México._**

**_Val._**


End file.
